Confidence
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: When you're in love, you tend to go outside your boundaries. I went out of it today and I might have gotten closer to her as a result... Hinted Morte/Kyrie


**Confidence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sands of Destruction. All credit goes to SEGA. **

**Summary: When you're in love, you tend to go outside your boundaries. I went out of it today and I might have gotten closer to her as a result...**

**Pairing: Morte/Kyrie**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Swearing and suggestive themes**

**Well, read the manga and got an idea on how Kyrie acts in there. And I'm in a one-shot mood taking a break from multi chapter stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

There are two types of guys that Morte hates with a passion. They are Beast men and wimpy ones.

Toppi wasn't on the list of Beast Men. He looked more like a stuffed teddy bear that he was scratched off the list. I'm talking about someone like Naja who had a more human form.

I was on the list of wimpy guys though...and I couldn't help it.

I was born in a village and sheltered from the world. Everyone was kind to me in the village and they told me that you will gain something for being polite back to the person. It's stupid when you think about it.

Everyone I know now is anything but nice. They all have good hearts though. I wouldn't be traveling with emotionless killers unless they were good people deep down.

If you take a first glance at Morte though, you got to wonder sometimes. She's a tall girl and gets to the point in conversations. If she doesn't have her way, she'll lash out at you. More so, if you are a Feral, you are prone to be slaughtered.

I tell her not to kill innocent people no matter if its a human or half human. There was no difference to me. She begged to differ. I don't know what caused her to hate Ferals and I thought I wouldn't know...until today.

We just entered another Feral infested city. I can't remember the name that I can't say I want to. I personally wanted to get out of that city but I didn't think that at the time. No, I saw it as an opportunity to wear my cat ears. This forced Morte to wear her adorable rabbit ears. Too bad it didn't suit her with her intimidating glances that she gave everyone looking our way. She said it was to protect me but I guarantee the times that I wore these ears, I had no problems...except a few occasional stares every now and then...

I insisted that we say in the city for the night and thanks to Toppi, I managed to persuade her. Oh did I change my mind quickly when three tiger Ferals approached us. They all looked vicious and mean, but they paid no heed to me for a change. Their attention was to Morte.

"Hey babe, haven't seen you in these parts often. You new here?"

The situation was going to deteriorate. Morte hated Ferals more than anything else. She was going to blow our cover at any rate.

Surprisingly, instead of taking her greatsword and stabbing them, she remained relatively calm. "We're just traveling."

The Ferals laughed at her response. "We can show you around our city and show you the highlights. Just ditch cat boy and the teddy bear there and we'll have fun."

Morte rolled her eyes. "Not interested. Our mission is more important than staying here."

"So we never convinced her after all..." Toppi whispered in my ear.

They found this amusing and Toppi and I found ourselves pushed out of way as they circled her. She just stood there with the same emotionless expression. Either Morte was fearless or she was just....fearless...

"Come on, what's so great about a guy like that?"

I saw her fists were shaking. I think her pride was insulted...I wouldn't blame her though. When people look at us, they wonder how a wimp like me is with a strong women like her...it doesn't help that she's younger than me...

"Does he satisfy you?"

It was there did Morte send an intimidating glare. Toppi also looked pissed, but I admit that I had no idea what they were talking about. Satisfy her? Hardly. She does all the fighting while I'm too busy searching for a place to hide. I think the only thing I do for her is cook good food for her...

"You guys are pissing me off..." Morte began in a dangerous tone. "If you don't get out of my sight now, expect consequences."

Morte really was going to blow our cover and I wouldn't be able to buy any supplies for us if that was the case. I gulped realizing I would have to step in and calm her down.

"Morte..." I began. My voice was trembling. I'm not use to breaking up fights especially when they include her, but this is a one time thing...I swear it! "I think we should just stock up on supplies and then leave..."

She looked so annoyed at me interfering with her affairs. The tiger Ferals glanced at me and just laughed at my existence. It was pathetic of me but I'm use to it...

"You really fell from grace bunny girl. This pussy proves his worthlessness."

When one of them reached for Morte's arm, I felt something inside of me that I never felt before. No, it wasn't the power that flowed through me when I touched the Destruct Code. It was something else entirely that made my heart hurt when they insulted Morte.

I guess everyone must have been stunned at what I did. I remember my fist went flying at one of the tiger Ferals. He was knocked to the ground and I could have sworn that Toppi was whistling. I realized what I did and apologized shortly after. "But...you can't insult Morte like that. I'm nothing to her, I know, but you can't say those things to her when you're speaking to her!"

The correct term would have been hitting on. I've seen it but since it rarely happened to me (or I didn't notice it at all), I wouldn't know. The Feral tigers turned their attention to me and glared. Of course, I found myself covering behind Morte shortly after.

"You think you can bruise my face and then hide behind the girl? Pathetic."

It was then did I hear Morte laughing. Had she lost it?

"He was trying to prevent your demise, but I guess foolish men like you wouldn't understand..."

My efforts were in vain. The mummified sword made it's appearance as she flashed it in front of them scaring them all and any bystanders. Toppi just sighed at her recklessness.

"It's the World Destruction Committee!" They declared as they fled in all directions trying to get attention to the World Salvation Members.

"Time to run!"

Morte grabbed me by the arm and she and we all rushed out of the city as fast as we could. There was no time to get supplies, as those members were after us. Luckily, Naja or that crazy dragon girl Lia weren't among them.

* * *

It's was nightfall when we escaped the city. Morte and Toppi injured some soldiers again. They were looking for us, but the soldiers were dumb. Because they were so dumb, we were able to start a campfire with the supplied we had without the smoke giving out location away.

Toppi went to go find some food for us in the forest we surrounded ourselves in. The minute he was gone, Morte was giving me a funny look. The first thing that came to mind was she was pissed at me for interfering. When she spoke to me, I found my hands in front my face as if trying to defend myself from her words.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Morte! I won't do that again!"

"Kyrie...I'm not mad..."

"I didn't mean to...huh? You're not?"

Morte shook her head. I noticed that she was...smiling?

"It was unexpected, but..." She gave me a confident smirk. "You aren't a wimp after all."

I felt my cheeks light up a bright pink but I took no notice to that. Instead I just turned my head away from her and mumbled. "It's a one time thing...it won't happen again."

What happened next surprised me. She was laughing. A different type of laugh from one I heard this afternoon. "It's funny. I liked it when you were mad. You should protect me more often."

While it was in a joking manner, we both knew that was impossible. Yet I found my heart beating faster with her encouraging words.

Thank God Toppi came back with food. If this conversation went on, I think she would have noticed my realization.

Even though those Ferals labeled her as a women that fall from grace I think I was the one that fell, but not from grace. I fell in love with her instead. And maybe...just maybe, there was hope for this wimp to change after all.

* * *

**Me: Done with 1865 words.**

**Yohko: So, why are you slacking with everything?**

**Me: Don't hate me. I got homework and when I got nothing to do on the weekend, I find myself on the yaoi forums searching for yaoi. Then there's the RP with my friend Zelina (which is awesome funny, awesome heart warming moments and moments where you actually cry. I know I got her crying mainly because when you read the minds of suicidal Shinen in Lux Pain, you got to feel sorry for them.)**

**Regardless, I wanted to write something in Kyrie's POV about Morte. Even if I think Morte/Kyrie is cute, I'm all for one with Agan/Kyrie. Once I get that game, I'm going to find more references.**

**...Does anyone notice in the manga how Kyrie is drawn uke like? I think the creator is deliberately trying to make us realize that Kyrie will never wear the pants in any relationship. **

**I'm done ranting. I'l get back to my Lux Pain one shot...Ja ne! **

**Yohko: What about studying for Chemistry?**

**Me: Fuck that! It's math chemistry! **


End file.
